OP09
Este opening es perteneciente de la novena temporada. Se emite desde que Ash se dirije el dojo de batalla hasta su despedida para ir a Sinnoh. Personajes *Ash *Greta *May *Drew *Harley *Max *Brock *Noland *Tucker *Lucy *Anabel *Brandon Apariciones Pokemon *Grovyle de Ash *Hariyama de Greta *Corphish de Ash *Swampert de Tucker *Arcanine de tucker *Donphan de Ash *Arcanine *Swellow de Ash *Skarmory *Squirtle de May/Aura *Combusken de May/Aura *Munchlax de May/Aura *Eevee de May/Aura *Beautifly de May/Aura *Bulbasaur de May/Aura *Skitty de May/Aura *Pidgeot de Ash *Tyranitar *Larvitar(solo en la version japonesa) Movimientos usados *Ataque rápido (usado por el Grovyle de Ash y el Swellow de Ash) *Rayo burbuja (usado por el Corphish de Ash) *Protección (usado por el Swampert de Tucker) *Hiperrayo (usado por el Donphan de Ash) *Rayo hielo (usado por el Squirtle de May/Aura) *Lanzallamas (usado por el Combusken de May/Aura) *Rayo solar (usado por el Munchlax de May/Aura) *Bola sombra (usado por el Eevee de May/Aura) *Golpe aéreo (usado por el Swellow de Ash (Versión japonesa) Letra Ingles :Its the battle win or lose, :its the friends you make, its the road you chose :you got the right stuff :so make it mind up :find the courage inside of you :If youre strong you'll survive :and you keep your dream alive :its the battle frontier... :¡Pokemón! :be the best you can be :and find your destiny :its the master plan :the power's in your hand :¡Pokemón! Japones :思い出 今はしまっておこう :あの場所めざし スパートかけようぜ! :思い出 今はしまっておこう :あの場所めざし スパートかけようぜ! :ノドがかわく ハラがへる :なのに チカラがわいてくる :キズがうずく アセがとぶ :だけど はっきり見えてくる :世界の広さって ほら :思う以上に とんでもない :笑っちゃうほど むしゃぶるい :何万マイル 夢を追いかけ :まだまだまだまだ ポテンシャル! :くつひも ギュッと結びなおそう :未来のオレとの 約束はたそう! :ぶつかりあっても わかりあえるぜ :本気も本気 いっしょに走ろう! :いくぜ! We'll be There! Japones Romanizado :Omoide ima ha shimatteokou :''Ano basho mezashi supaato kakeyouze! :''Nodo ga kawaku hara ga heru :''Nano ni chikara ga waitekuru :''Kizu ga uzuku ase ga tobu :''Dakedo hakkiri mietekuru :''Sekai no hirosatte hora :''Omou ijou ni tondemonai :''Waracchau hodo mushaburui :''Nanman mairu yume wo oikake :''Madamada madamada potensharu! :''Kutsuhimo gyutto musubi naosou :''Mirai no ore to no yakusoku hatasou! :''Butsukariattemo wakariaeru ze :''Honki mo honki issho ni hashirou! :''Iku ze! WE'LL BE THERE! Traducción al español :''Guarda esos recuerdos por ahora :Para alcanzar hay que salir chorreando de ese lugar :Mi garganta seca, mi estomago se aprieta :Aun así, mi fuerza hierve :Mis heridas laten, y el sudor vuela :Seguramente lo veré claro :Mira, todo el mundo :Esta mas allá de lo que imagine :Me rio muy duro que hasta tiemblo :Iré tras mi sueño a diez mil millas :No he conocido mi potencial aun :Mis cordones estarán muy ajustados :Y cumpliré una promesa hacia el futuro :Aun si peleamos, nos podremos entender :Estoy siendo serio, vamos a correr :Vamos, estaremos ahí Enlaces externos * Opening 9 en español de España Curiosidades * Cuando van a decir frente de batalla parece que dice perderé batalla * Al igual que en su opening Sucesor OP10 no aparece el Equipo Rocket (solo en Occidente) * La cantante que interpreta la canción de la versión japonesa del opening es la misma Seiyu de Satoshi (Ash en occidente) *Al principio del opening americano y de latino-américa cuando de muestran los Pokémon de Ash que se supone que usa en la batalla de la frontera se puede apreciar la silueta de su butterfree el cual se supone que ya lo había liberado. *En la versión japonesa aparecen Pokémon que a liberado Ash: lapras, pidgot y butterfre